Caged
by A-Beauteous-Imperfection
Summary: Chung, Chung! There's trouble in Special Victims Unit when a rapist goes around raping and shooting women who have criminal justice jobs. Some are women we know and love. Elliot/Olivia, John/Casey & Fin/Melinda. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Kathy and Elliot are divorced in this story because I hate them as a couple. They're stupid together. Sorry, but the REALLY bug me. Another sorry, that this might not be the best story ever! It's my first fanfiction for Elliot and Olivia, well my first fanfiction all together! Also, I'm not even 13 so yeah… Hope you like it!

**Caged**

Chapter One

_Buzz, buzz!_ Elliot woke up immediately and checked his phone, a picture of Olivia hugging Elliot popped up. "Liv?" he whispered to himself. He pushed the little green button and said, "Hey Liv-" Suddenly, Elliot heard a high pitched scream and then some muffled words. His heart was racing. "Liv, you there? Answer me, Olivia?" Elliot shouted in the phone.

Elliot heard a deep low voice say, "Hang up now, or she'll die." Then the call ended. Elliot got straight out of bed and ran. He ran to his car while dialing for the police. He got into the car and yelled into the phone, "There's been a detective that's in trouble at 205 N. 99th Street, hurry she's in danger." He hung up the phone and stomped down on the gas petal on his way to Olivia's apartment.

** SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

He pounded on the door. "NYPD, OPEN UP!" he shouted. There was no answer. He saw that the door was open. He pushed it open, ran straight into Olivia's bedroom and looked around. He didn't see anyone. "Olivia? Are you there?" He heard some moaning from under the messy bed. Elliot lifted up the blanket on the floor and saw a bloody hand sticking out from under the bed. He grabbed the hand and pulled the body out from under the bed. He saw the face and realized it his worst nightmare came true. The shivering woman was his partner Olivia. She had a sheet wrapped around that had red splotches of blood on it. She continued moaning and fluttered her eyes open.

"El?" she whispered. "I've…Just been…" Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she tucked her head into Elliot's chest. She couldn't say it, she couldn't say she'd just been raped. She was Olivia Benson, she'd been through everything. She helps rape victims, she couldn't be one! She was tugging on Elliot's shirt while listening to his heartbeat. Elliot held her tightly and played with her hair.

"I know Olivia; you don't have to say it. The paramedics are coming, you don't have to worry, OK?" he said softly while holding her close to his chest while rubbing her head. She was going unconscious and fast. "Liv, stay with me. Please, Olivia. Olivia, tell me what's wrong, please."

She didn't say a word, she just pointed at her stomach. Elliot lifted the sheet up just enough to see a bullet hole in Olivia's abdomen. She was shutting her eyes and mumbled, "He…Shot me…" She then shut her eyes.

"No, Liv! Stay with me, Hun," he said pushing her hair behind her ear.

The sirens, that were a mile away, could be heard from Olivia's apartment. _Ring, ring!_ Munch was calling. "Elliot is she OK?" he shouted.

"I don't know, John, I'm not a doctor. I'm a cop. As far as I know, she's shot and she'd just been raped. OK, Munch?" Elliot replied.

"Alright, Elliot, I'll be there in a few," said Munch clearly not being able to hear what Elliot just said.

Elliot lightly shook Olivia trying to wake her up. "Olivia, wake up. Olivia, Munch is coming along with the paramedics, Fin and Cragen. Hang in there for just a little bit longer, OK?" Elliot thought in his mind of what kind of terrible man would do this to Olivia. He looked at her face that was covered with cuts. She must have fought hard that poor thing, she didn't deserve this. Even with all the cuts, she looked like an angel. All of a sudden, the door flew opened and made Elliot jump. In came two paramedics with Fin, Munch and Cragen. Elliot lifted Olivia up and put her on the gurney leaving her wrapped in the sheet. The paramedics rushed out of the room, leaving Cragen, Fin, John and Elliot standing in the apartment.

"Elliot, what happened?" Cragen asked while looking around the torn-up room.

Elliot took a deep breath and said, "At about 1:30, I got a call from Olivia. When I answered it, I heard a scream and someone talking with a deep voice. I rushed over here when I saw her under the bed. She was covered in blood and cuts; she also was shot in the abdomen. She was losing a lot of blood, I just hope she makes it." As he said the last sentence, he walked towards the door.

Fin rushed over to Elliot and grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

Elliot pulled his arm away and said, "I'm not leaving her alone at the hospital, when she wakes up, if she wakes up, she would like someone there for her. We all know Olivia would." He walked straight out of the door to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't stop smiling! When anything is in this 'quote', it's someone's thoughts. I'm also changing the summary of the story, but don't worry its still me! I really want to add some _chung, chungs_ but it would be too hard. Okay, this chapter is going to have a little Fin and Melinda in the beginning, Munch and Casey next, Elliot and Olivia and then I'm going to mix it all together in the end! Anyways, I'll stop babbling and start…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Clarisse!

**Caged**

Chapter Two:

Just as Elliot left the apartment, he was soon followed by Cragen and Munch. They were about to leave when they saw Fin just standing in the room like he was paralyzed. He had his eyes closed and he was thinking. "Fin, you coming?" asked John.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah. But first I'm going to stop at the office to pick up a few things," said Fin just as he rushed out of the room.

"Jeez, what's up with him?" asked John.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

"Knock, knock," said Fin curling his lips up to a smile. He came from the squad room, where he grabbed a file from last night's rape. SVU had just been informed of a police woman who was raped in her apartment. He was taking a visit down to the Medical Examiner. He knew why he came here, but, for some odd reason, _Odafin__Tutuola's mind was being played with by this woman._ When he was standing in Olivia's apartment, all he thought about was her. Her smile, her eyes, her curly hair that he wanted so badly to wrap his fingers around, she was an angel.

"What are you doing here this late? There better not be another victim from a rape case waiting to be examined, I'm exhausted," Melinda replied then let out a yawn.

"Well, not exactly. There's no dead body, but there is a case." Fin didn't know how to explain to her that Olivia, one of her best friends, had been _raped._ He wanted to distract her and get her mind off of everything else. He wasn't a scared man, he did whatever he wanted and sometimes he had to pay for the consequences. Right now, what he wanted was Melinda. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"What are you doing?" Melinda was startled by his sudden motion, but, truth is, she kind of liked it.

He wanted to stay in this position forever, but alas, he could not. Olivia was in the hospital losing blood fast. Fin had to just get it over with and tell her. Fin held her closed to him and whispered in her hear, "Olivia's been raped and shot in the abdomen. She's in the hospital right now and we don't know the condition of her." Melinda just stood there in Fin's arms, not moving nor talking. Fin finally got to fulfill his dreams of playing with her curls as she rested in his arms.

Finally after a couple minutes of silence, Melinda said, "I-I think we better go see her." Fin let go of Melinda only to see her quickly rub her eyes to get rid of the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Once Fin left the apartment, John spoke up and said, "You know Captain, I got to run and do something real quick too. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Don was becoming a little suspicious of his team but, he didn't have time for his suspicions to fill his minds. He had a detective in the hospital on death's door. Not any detective, Olivia, the one who he considered as a daughter and would do anything in his power to protect. But, he wasn't there to protect her tonight and that feeling was killing him inside. He mimicked the other three and walked out the door to his car.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

John Munch tapped on the beige door lightly, and soon regretted it. 'What am I thinking? She's not going to be home, she's probably on some hot date! And anyways, she wouldn't want me, John Munch, to tell her about what happened. I'll just get someone to call her at the hospital, yeah that'll work.' John was lost in his thoughts while he was walking away from the apartment door.

"John? Is that you?" Her voice was so sweet and so tender that it broke John's thoughts.

"Um, yeah." Those were the only words John could make out while being so distracted by her perfect green eyes.

"Any reason for being here so late?" she asked sarcastically. "Never mind, come inside, have some coffee." Casey went into the hallway where John was stand and grabbed his arm and dragged him into her apartment. John was blown away by how great she looked at almost 2 'o clock in the morning. She was wearing dark black leggings with a v-neck t-shirt that had a cartoon girl holding a bat and softball. She went in her kitchen and poured some coffee into a Harvard mug. "You do want some coffee, right?" she asked realizing she should have asked before pouring the hot liquid into a cup. John nodded and said, "I'll take the coffee but I, I mean we, might not have the time to lay back and relax."

Casey stood there puzzled and asked, "Why…?"

John looked at her confused face trying to decide how to tell her. He thought about it, 'Maybe I should say it quickly, like ripping off a bandage, or I could make it suspenseful and stretch out the story, or I could kiss her passionately and wait until we're finished to tell her.' John liked the last one, but he knew it was never going to happen. He decided to go with the first one, that way they could see Olivia sooner.

"John, what happened? Look you can't just come here at 1:53 in the morning with no reason." Casey's eyes were locked with John's and she kept moving closer to him.

John gave in and finally said, "There's a reason, but you're not going to like it. There was a rape earlier, before 1 'o clock but after midnight."

Casey stood there with her eyes still locked to John's. It looked like she was making him uncomfortable so she turned around and grabbed a ponytail holder off the counter. She pulled her hair back and wrapped the hair accessory around the thick clump of red hair. She turned back around to ask, "So, why are you telling me this?"

John spoke quietly, but not too quiet she couldn't hear him and said, "The victim was Olivia. She was raped and shot in the abdomen just like the police officer last night."

Casey felt her legs get weak at his last statement and she fell to the ground. Luckily, John ran forward and caught her. He tried to lift her up, but she clearly wanted to stay there. So, he wrapped her in his arms and laid her head on his chest. She was beginning to cry, and she did so while John rubbed her back. Finally, Casey spoke up and asked, "How? And why Olivia of all people?"

John stopped rubbing her back and said, "I don't know, but I think we have a rapist going after women cops." Casey just laid in his arms and cried silently. John couldn't bear to see her so distraught like this. He pushed her chin up so she was visible. Her eyes were wet with tears and yet, she still looked amazing. John spoke up and said, "I think we should go see if she's still alive, okay?" Casey nodded and John picked her up off the cold tile ground. He put her down on the couch in the living room and grabbed her dark black trench coat off the coat rack. He lightly shoved her arms in the holes and tied the coat's belt around her small waist. Casey just sat there frozen and let John take care of her. Honestly, she felt a little bit better that John was the one here and not anyone else. John grabbed her soft hand and said, "Let's go."

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

The double doors that led into the bright, vacant hospital flew up and in came Elliot. He ran to the front desk where a plump woman stood behind typing on a computer. She saw Elliot and looked up. "May I help you sir?"

Elliot caught his breath and said, "I'm looking for Olivia Benson, she had a gunshot wound to her abdomen and was just raped."

"Ah, you must be Elliot. She was calling your name after she woke up. You're very lucky to have a wife like her, she's very beautiful you know," said the woman. She must have been 50 or 60 years old and according to her scrubs, her name was Clarisse.

Elliot didn't know how to reply to 'Clarisse'. He thought for a moment then spoke, "Uh, she's-she's not my wife." He then held up his badge thinking that maybe she would let him see her if she thought it was professional, not personal.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. I always jump to conclusions! My children always say that I better think before I talk or otherwise one day it'll get me in trouble! She's in room 143, that's right down this hall and then take a left," she said while pointing to the hallway on her right.

"Thank you," Elliot said while running down the hallway Clarisse pointed out. He stopped running once his was past the double doors and onto the blue and white tiles. He formed a quick walking pace and searched for room 143. "130, 132, 134…" he said just before turning left to find another set of doors. "136, 138, 140, 142…144?" He was confused and then realized that to his right there were another set of doors. 'Here it is, room 143!' he thought. He walked straight into the room and saw Olivia lying in the hospital bed motionless. She had on IV in her arm and a heart rate monitor that kept a steady noise in the room. She didn't have a breathing tube, so that meant she was able to control her breathing on her own. He was walking over to sit down on a chair to her right, when he slipped on his shoe lace and knocked the chair over. The sudden noise caused Olivia to wake up.

"I always tell you to tie your shoes," she said forming a smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked inquisitively.

Elliot wondered for a second if she knew about being _attacked._ He knew that sometimes rape victims forget what happened and that causes the detectives to go on a wild goose chase for a rapist. Elliot wasn't prepared for a long tiresome search for an unknown rapist that might just rape again. He decided he was just going to follow protocol and tell her the situation, and then ask her some questions. "Olivia, you were raped and shot a couple hours ago," he said softly.

Instead of having her be confused and then breaking down into tears, Olivia just looked at him. Olivia wasn't shocked by his statement and said, "I know. I just had a rape kit done."

Elliot looked at her; she wasn't worried, which was uncommon with most raped cases. He knew that inside, though, she was scared so he grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb against her palm. "Now, Liv, do you know who did this to you?" he asked after letting go of her hand.

She didn't even think, she just said, "No-He-He was wearing a ski mask." And with those last words, she broke down into tears. She couldn't stop crying and Elliot reached out to hold her in his arms. Olivia jumped at Elliot's movement but realized he wasn't going to hurt her. She let him come on her bed and hold her close. She felt safe in his arms and never wanted to leave them. She listened to his heartbeat and felt him breathing on her neck. The two laid there for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. They didn't move at all and slowly fell asleep on each other.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Fin and Melinda rushed into the hospital and went to the front desk where they found out Olivia's room number from Clarisse. The two signed in and then vanished down the hallway until they were called by a familiar voice.

"Fin, Melinda! Wait up you two!" John yelled while holding an emotional compromised Casey's hand.

Melinda and Fin stopped and turn around. Melinda saw Casey and looked at John. He mouthed the words, "Help me." Melinda took her away from John and she hugged Casey and said, "It's okay, I'm sure she's fine! The case from this morning was fine and she had the same thing done to her. "

Fin looked at John and shrugged. He knew Olivia and Casey had been close, but not to the point where this was killing her. Well, he didn't go to the bar when the ladies went. Maybe they formed a strong bond together there. Melinda looked like a big sister to Casey as she held her in her arms. No one spoke for a moment until John ruined the silence. "Is this her room?" John asked pointing to a door with the number 143 on it.

"Yeah, I think so. You think she's up?" Fin asked. John shrugged again and opened the door. In came John and Fin, followed by Melinda and Casey. When they got to the bed though, they not only saw Olivia asleep on her bed, but Elliot too. Everyone was silent, even Casey!

Casey smiled at the sight of the couple in each other's arms. She turned to the door and said, "I think we should leave the love birds alone."

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Author's note: Sorry it's so long! It's just this story was my dream last night and it fit perfectly! Well, hopefully. If you would like anything in my story, please leave a review stating what you want. I'll try and work it into the story if it fits and sounds go to me. I hope you caught on to this story and are starting to predict what's going to happen next! Oh the next chapter might be a little weird and creepy. And you'll hear what happened to the cop who was raped and what happened to Olivia. Please give me some constructive criticism in a review! Thank you(=

P.S. The timing might be off but who cares! It's a fanfic!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry I lied! I'll tell you about Olivia's rape another chapter! I can't fit it in the lovey dovey chapter! This is the morning after Olivia's attack and how it brought people together. Anything in this chapter that is in _italics_ is a flashback. Thanks for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! That's basically it… So, let's get this party started!

**Caged**

Chapter Three:

"Excuse me, sir, wake up…Please, wake up," said a scared young resident at Mercy General Hospital while lightly shaking what appeared to be the husband/boyfriend of a patient that they received early this morning. The young woman was scared because she didn't know this guy and he wasn't moving. She was sent here to check this patient's wound not wake up a sleeping couple! "Come on…Wake up…" The young girl, named Olive, poked at the man's shoulder. The man stirred and finally opened his eyes. He looked at the window and saw that it was sunny out.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry! I must have fallen asleep! My name is Elliot, I'm a detective for Special Victims Unit," replied Elliot showing Olive his badge. He let go of Olivia and got out of the small bed.

"It's okay," she said meekly while pulling Olivia's hospital gown up enough to see her gunshot wound. "We just need to check if she's good enough to go home today." She seemed to have calmed down a little once Elliot introduced himself to her. "Well, she seems to have improved a lot from this morning. I think I can discharge her immediately, well, if she wakes up and signs this form." She showed Elliot the form on her pink clipboard and accidentally lost her grip on it. The clipboard fell to the ground causing Olivia to jump. Olive quickly picked up the board and kept repeating apologies.

"Why is it that I only get woken up with people's clumsiness?" She laughed at her own joke and then forgave the petite blonde.

"Again, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up but, since you're up, could you sign this form so we can let you leave? But only if you promise to stay at home or do desk jobs for work," said Olive while avoiding Olivia's eyes.

Olivia was angry, _desk duty? _She hated desk duty! Desk duty was catching up with ALL of the paperwork at the office! But, instead of scaring the poor girl, she took a deep breath and asked, "How long?"

The girl was surprised at how calm she seemed about desk duty. She hated desk duty at the hospital, but maybe it was not as bad at Special Victims. She thought for a moment and looked at Olivia's chart. She flipped through the pages and then said, "Three days to a week. Probably closer to three days considering the bullet went through and through." Instead of arguing Olivia signed the form and got out of bed.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

John shifted in what he thought was his bed. He went to grab his glasses off his nightstand when his hand touched nothing but air. He opened his eyes to find himself in a queen size bed with a floral comforter. 'This definitely isn't my bed,' he thought. He turned onto his other side to find another surprise. There lay Casey sleeping so peacefully with the comforter up to her waist. John pulled the comforter up to her shoulders and got out of her bed. He looked at the dresser with a mirror attached to it and thought, 'Well, fortunately and unfortunately, I'm still wearing clothes,' His thought caused him to laugh a little. He was just about to walk out her bedroom door when he heard Casey.

"John, are you leaving?" asked a still sleepy Casey.

"I-I have to go to work to work on Oliv-some paperwork…" He was about to say he was going to work on Olivia's case, but then his mind suddenly flooded with memories of last night.

_Casey smiled at the sight of the couple in each other's arms. She turned to the door and said, "I think we should leave the love birds alone." The four then left the room and quietly shut the door behind them. _

_ Fin laughed once they got out of the room and said, "I knew it would happen eventually."_

_ Melinda looked at him curiously and asked, "You knew what would happen?"_

_ "That they admit their love for each other and end up in bed together," Fin said eying up Melinda. _

_ John chuckled and said, "They weren't sleeping together Fin, they were cuddling." The two kept walking making jokes about Olivia and Elliot when they realized Casey was still in the hallway next to Olivia's door. John turned to face Casey and said to Fin and Melinda, "You guys should go, I'll handle this." Melinda and Fin shrugged and walked out the double doors together. "Casey? Come on Casey, you must be overwhelmed with exhaustion! Let's get you home," said John sweetly._

_ Casey stood there and asked, "But wouldn't Olivia want to have someone to wake up to?"_

_ John walked towards her and said, "Casey you saw her, she's got Elliot. And you, you have me." He cupped his hand around her cheek, where he wiped a salty tear from it. The two smiled and John said, "Let's get you home." _

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

_As John pulled up to the building where Casey's apartment was, he unlocked the doors to his car. He turned to Casey to see if she noticed that they were almost at her home, and saw her sleeping. 'Oh great, I don't want to wake her up she looks so peaceful! I guess this is my time to prove I'm not as old as everyone thinks.' John parked in the apartment parking spots and got out of the car. He walked to the other side of the car and opened the door as quietly as possibly. He leaned over the petite red head in his car and unbuckled her seatbelt. He put one arm under Casey's knees and the other under Casey's arms. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around John's neck as he carried her up to her apartment. John received a few glances as he carried Casey up to her apartment but he didn't care. One he got to Casey's apartment, he dug through Casey's purse for her key. He opened the door and walked into her bedroom. John then laid her on her bed and took off her trench coat and shoes. He lifted up the floral comforter and tucked Casey under it. Finally, he pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight, Casey," he said._

_ "John?"He heard a sweet voice call. "Please, don't leave me here alone. I-I feel safer when you're here."_

_ John smiled at her last statement and said,"If you don't want me to leave, I won't." John took off his shoes, tie, belt and coat before getting into Casey's bed. He grabbed Casey and wrapped her in his arms. She laid her head on her his chest mimicking the position they were in earlier that night. John held her close to him trying to stop the tears from rolling down her precious cheeks. After a few minutes of Casey crying, she finally fell asleep. John listened to the soothing sound of Casey's breath and then closed his eyes._

"John, are you okay?" asked Casey. She was worried when he just stood there with a puzzled look on his face. John nodded at Casey and picked up his stuff he took off before bed. Casey and John shared glances for a moment and then Casey finally said, "I think I should go get ready for work. Don't worry, I'll keep this our little secret."

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

_Beep, beep! _Fin stirred in his bed at the loud, annoying sound of his alarm clock. He hit the snooze button and rubbed his eyes. He sat up in his bed and cracked his knuckles. He then opened his eyes and looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. 'Why do I even bother getting up this early?' he asked himself. He dug through his dresser drawers and grabbed the first things he could find: a blue, button up, long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black pants. He went into his bathroom and changed into his work clothes. He got in them, picked up his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. He looked in the mirror and saw dyed on his cheek was red lipstick. Fin smiled for he knew the lipstick belonged to Melinda. He grabbed a washcloth, dunked it in soapy water and then scrubbed the lipstick off his face, no matter how badly he wanted to leave it there.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

"Mom!" yelled 14-year old Cara from the kitchen in the Warner's small apartment. Melinda woke up immediately and jumped out of bed. She walked into the kitchen where she saw her daughter packing her backpack. "Oh mom, there you are! Could you please sign this test?" Cara asked while handing her mother the test and a purple pen.

Melinda grabbed the test and said, just before signing it, "A 98, very good sweetheart." She handed her daughter her test back and went over to the fringe. Melinda grabbed a brown paper bag out of it and said, "Don't forget your lunch." Cara ran over to her mother and took the bag from her hands.

"Thanks mom," replied the rushing girl. She put on her North Face rain coat and then put on her backpack. She hugged and kissed her mom and then exchanged goodbyes. She walked out the door of the apartment leaving Melinda alone in the home.

Melinda walked back into her bedroom and picked up her clothes she prepared for today: a dark red blouse and black dress pants. When she walked towards her bathroom, she saw a black leather jacket on the ground. 'Oh no, I forgot to give this back to Fin when he gave it to me last night!' she thought in her mind. She thought about "last night" while changing her clothes.

_Casey smiled at the sight of the couple in each other's arms. She turned to the door and said, "I think we should leave the love birds alone." The four then left the room and quietly shut the door behind them. _

_ Fin laughed once they got out of the room and said, "I knew it would happen eventually."_

_ Melinda looked at him curiously and asked, "You knew what would happen?"_

_ "That they admit their love for each other and end up in bed together," Fin said eying up Melinda. _

_ John chuckled and said, "They weren't sleeping together Fin, they were cuddling." The two kept walking making jokes about Olivia and Elliot when they realized Casey was still in the hallway next to Olivia's door. John turned to face Casey and said to Fin and Melinda, "You guys should go, I'll handle this." Melinda and Fin shrugged and walked out the double doors together._

_ Melinda was blasted with a breeze of cool air when she opened the door leading to outside. Fin saw that she was shivering and took off his jacket. He then threw it over Melinda shoulders. Melinda smiled and said, "Fin, you don't have to give me this."_

_ Fin stopped walking and said to Melinda, who stopped with him, "I want you to be warm." The two smiled at each other then began walking again. They walked to the parking lot to Fin's car and got in. To Melinda, the car wasn't much warmer then outside, but it felt better. The two stayed in silence until Fin pulled up to Melinda's apartment building. They both got out of the car and walked to the entrance. Melinda turned to Fin and said, "Well, this is my stop."_

_ Fin nodded and said, "I guess so." The two awkwardly stood there for what seemed like forever. Melinda finally dug through her purse for her apartment keys. She pulled them and but lost her grip. The keys fell to the hard concrete ground with a crash. Fin and Melinda both reached down to grab the keys, when their hands touched. Melinda quickly pulled her hand back while Fin picked up the dangling item. He handed them to her and said, "Here, I believe this is yours."_

_ Melinda and Fin stared at each other in the dark vacant area. Fin slowly walked towards Melinda and cupped her cheek. He leaned his face close to hers and kissed her. Melinda returned the kiss and she felt like she was floating in air. Fin pulled away after a moment and said,"I got to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow." _

_ Melinda nodded and just as Fin was about to walk away, she yelled, "Fin, wait!" He turned around and she grabbed his arm. She pulled him closed and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Fin," she whispered in his ear. _


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Time for the creepy stuff! And this is a very big Casey and John chapter because I love them! Just kidding, I love them, but that's not the reason. You'll just have to read and find out…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... =(****

**Caged**

Chapter Four:

"Now Olivia, what can you tell me about your attack last night?" asked Elliot while tapping his pen on the yellow notepad.

"Well, I-um-I got home at around 11:30 at night from work. I then took a shower and went to bed at around midnight. I was asleep for about ten minutes until I heard a knock at the door. I looked through the peephole and saw flowers. I opened my door to get them when I was hit in the head with a baseball bat. I saw a man covered head to toe in black. He dragged me into my bedroom and handcuffed me to my bed. I was screaming the whole time, but he covered my mouth with duck tape. Then, he-he stripped off his clothes and then mine. And-he-he raped me. He was about to leave but he shot me in the stomach," replied an emotional Olivia Benson.

Elliot feverishly scribbled down notes on his notepad. Once he was finished, he asked, "Do you see who did this?"

Olivia shook her head and said, "He was wearing a ski mask. Didn't I already tell you this?"

Elliot nodded and said, "Yes, but you know I have to document it. Now, we went to your apartment and looked for any evidence of who your rapist might be and we found one fingerprint on your bed. But, when we ran it through the system, your rapist wasn't registered."

There was a knock on the door to the interrogation room and in came Cragen. "Elliot, we got something," he said in his normally stern voice. Olivia and Elliot both stood up to try to leave but Cragen blocked the door from Olivia. "You stay here Olivia, you may be a cop but you're the victim right now," Cragen said.

Cragen walked behind Elliot into the squad room where Fin, John, Casey and Melina stood around the screen in the front of the room. Elliot walked up next to Casey and asked, "What do we got?"

"Well, two nights ago Amelia Harrison, a police officer was raped in her apartment then shot in the abdomen just like Olivia," said John while pulling up photos showing Amelia.

Fin spoke in right after John and said, "We looked for a relationship between Olivia and Amelia and found that Amelia arrested 3 people that Olivia then interrogated. Michael Montgomery, a 22 year old that murdered two 6 year old girls in broad daylight, Garry Shields, a 56 year old man convicted of molestation of his 13 year old neighbor and her mother and last is Marcus Damon, a 27 year old that raped his boss and all of his female co-workers. All of them were supposed to go to prison for life."

Casey then interrupted, "But, Marcus Damon died the night before his final trial where he pleaded guilty for the deal I had for him. If he pleaded guilty in front of the jury I would cut his prison time in half and he would spend the rest of his life on probation. He confessed in front of Olivia and I, but we couldn't prove it to the judge. So, I needed him to plead guilty in court. Also, there was no DNA in the crime scenes so that explains why he wasn't registered in the system."

Melinda stepped into the story and said, "The night of his death, a skeleton was found in the Hudson River and a suicide note was found taped to a tree. It said something about how Marcus couldn't handle the stress of life and that he needed to end his suffering. They tried to identify the skeleton to see if it really was Marcus Damon's body but, the body was so decomposed that there was no way of knowing if it was really him."

Fin decided to chime in again and said, "We checked Rikers to see if Gary or Michael made any phone calls to anyone outside of prison and they didn't. In fact the guards and video cameras have been watching them 24/7. The two haven't had any contact to the outside world in months. So, that leaves Marcus Damon."

"But he's dead Fin, there's no way he could have raped Olivia and Amelia," replied a confused Elliot.

"That's exactly what I thought until I found this," said Melinda while handing Elliot a file. Elliot opened it and saw a face similar to Marcus's face on the screen. He read through the file and realized that it was Marcus's brother, Thomas. He was filed as a missing person back in 2002. The same year that Marcus supposedly committed suicide. He didn't have to think twice to realize that Marcus wasn't dead, Thomas was.

Cragen looked around at his crew and said, "Go find Marcus, and bring him to me."

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

As 10 'o clock struck Special Victims Unit, there were several yawns. The whole team, even Casey and Melinda, have been searching for Marcus Damon but they found nothing, not a credit card charged or a payphone used. Olivia was sent home four hours ago when they finished squeezing every bit of information out of her. Everyone was beat and ready to pass out when Cragen came in. "I know you all want to find this guy but, look at yourselves. You're so beat that you are barely staying awake. I think it's time to call it quits for today," said Cragen while looking around at his crew. No one thought twice about following his demand and they began to pack up.

John walked over to Casey and said, "Hey, you need a ride home?" He knew she did because she took a taxi here this morning, but then again she could just take another taxi.

Casey thought about his offer for a moment before saying, "Sure, I'd love one. But first I have to pick up a few things from my office. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes." She walked out of the room with a big grin on her face.

Back in the squad room, John got his keys and coat out of his locker. Fin smiled and said, "Really? Novak? You're old enough to be her dad!"

John turned around, grinned and said, "Shut up."

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

An hour and a half later, Casey and John were inside Casey's cozy apartment. The two were on her red couch in the familiar position they were accustomed to. She was wrapped in his arms with her head on his chest. They were in the middle a really boring movie. John looked down at the woman in his arms and saw her forcing herself to keep her eyes open. John shifted and that caused Casey to sit up. "I think we should finish the movie another day," said John while turning the television off.

Casey laid back down and said, "Thank you, I'm so tired…" John smiled and picked Casey up like a child. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in, for the second time in a row. Casey laid her head on her pillow and said, "John, there's a spare key in the cookie jar in the kitchen. I want you to have it."

John grinned and said, "Thanks, goodnight Casey." He shut her bedroom door, grabbed the spare key, left the apartment and locked the door.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

_Knock, knock! _Casey woke up and looked at her clock. The clock flashed 12:20 in the morning. She moaned as she got out of bed. She checked through the peephole and saw roses. '_Roses? _Maybe they're from John,' she thought. She unlocked the locks and unlatched the last. Then she opened the door and reached down for the flowers. Suddenly she was slammed in the head with a baseball bat. Her vision was blurry but she could see herself being dragged into her bedroom. She heard a click and realized she was being handcuffed to her bed. She tried to scream but felt a sticky substance placed over her mouth.

_'Duck tape, just like Olivia,'_ she thought. Then, the man dressed in black ran out of the room and slammed the front door and the bedroom door. Casey closed her eyes and waited for the worst to come.

Twenty dark minutes later, Casey heard an explosion that sounded like firecrackers. But, she knew exactly what it was, a gunshot. Then, in her hands, she felt a cold piece of metal being put in her hand. It was a key, the key to the handcuffs. She opened her eyes and saw the man dressed in black walk out of the apartment and shut the front door. She let her wrists free, but she still felt pain. Casey looked down at her abdomen and saw her blood spilling out…

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Author's Note: MWAHAHA! - My creepy laugh! I always wanted to leave a cliffhanger! I'll try my best to post the next chapter as fast as possible! Please review your thoughts, your constructive criticism and your wants for this fanfiction!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So, did you like the last chapter? I know I did! This chapter is a continuation of Casey's attack and the search for Marcus Damon.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Virginia.

**Caged**

Chapter Five:

Casey reached for her coat with her cell phone in the pocket. It was barely out of reach, but it was too painful to move. Even with her wound affecting her mobility, she had to get her cell phone or she would die on her bedroom floor. She slowly crawled towards the chair that her trench coat was resting on and pulled the chair down. The chair made a loud crash but she didn't care. She grabbed the phone of out her pocket and fell back into the laying position she was in before. She didn't care who she called, so she pressed the small green button twice. She looked at the name of contact she called and saw it was Melinda.

The phone rang a couple of times and then a voice said, "Hello, Casey?"

"Melinda, a man dressed in black raped me and shot me," said Casey.

Salty tears were rolling down Casey's cheeks and Melinda could tell. Melinda said, "I'll be right there Casey! But don't move because you might cause the wound to burst." Then the called ended. Casey repeated Melinda's words in her mind until her tiredness overcame her and she slowly fell asleep.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Casey's eyes fluttered open and she was startled by where she was. Everyone in the room saw that she was awake and were overwhelmed with relief. Casey on the other hand was confused and worried. She asked, "Where am I?"

John leaded forward in his chair that was directly to the right of Casey and said, "You're in the hospital because you were raped and shot. But you're going to be fine."

Casey burst into tears and continued to when she asked, "Did they find him?"

Everyone looked at each other and no one said anything. Finally, Olivia, who was located directly left of Casey, held her hand and said, "No sweetheart, he was long gone before anyone realized what happened. But Casey, we-" Olivia stopped her sentence there and asked, "Do you mind if I talk to her about it in private?"

Fin, Melinda, Elliot, Don and John all got up to leave when Casey grabbed John's jacket sleeve. She said, "John, please stay." John followed her orders and sat back down while everyone else left the room.

Olivia looked at Casey and decided to continue on, "Look Casey, Elliot and I searched your apartment and found…a condom in your garbage can and…and it was broken. We got a rape kit done for you and they found semen in you."

As expected Casey's tears increased and she covered her face. John looked at Olivia and gestured for her to leave. Olivia nodded and walked out of the hospital room. John moved his chair even closer to Casey until he was as close as possible. He pulled Casey into a hug and squeezed her tightly. She cried in his arms for the rest of the night.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU **

Casey woke up after 11 hours of sleep at around three in the afternoon. John was next to her in the same place he was in when she went to sleep. A 60 year old nurse named Virginia walked into her room and said, "Good morning sleepyhead!" Casey smiled at the old nurse's cheerfulness. Virginia came up to Casey with a clipboard. "Well, while you were sleeping I did a check-up on you and saw that you are completely fine! The bullet went through and through, no harm done. We stitched you all up and put some bandages on you so that you're well enough to leave today," said Virginia. Virginia then handed Casey a form and said, "Well honey, just sign this form and you're ready to get going!"

Casey scribbled her signature on the designated area and got out of her bed. She saw that on one of the hospital chairs was a pile of her clothes. Casey looked at John and asked, "You used the spare key didn't you?"

John nodded and said, "I had to get your clothes." The two smiled at each other for a while until Casey disappeared into the bathroom to change into her clothes.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

In the squad room, Melinda and Fin sat at computers scraping any bit of information they could that might lead to the finding of Marcus Damon. Meanwhile, John and Elliot just finished questioning Casey in the interrogation room. They took three hours getting every detail of what happened that night because Casey couldn't control her emotions. John and Elliot expected her to be upset, and besides they've had worse interrogations. The clock shown 6:30 and Elliot sent Casey to Olivia's house to talk and have some girl time. John was going to pick her up after work and have her stay at his place. Just as Elliot and John were about to sit down at their desks, a man rushed through the door.

He was from CSU and said, "Guys I got something!" Everyone rushed over to the screen where Adam was standing. He pulled up a video and said, "This is the video from the security cameras at the lobby in Casey's apartment building. At 12:17 a man dressed in all black signed in as John Smith. Then, the camera on the elevator showed the same man putting a ski mask on. We zoomed in and got this picture." He pulled up a picture of a husky Caucasian male with dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

Elliot looked at the picture and said, "Looks like we got our perp."

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

After searching for a John Smith in New York City, they found 61 results. Fin, John, Elliot and Melinda shrunk the results by 37 by finding only the dark brown haired ones with icy blue eyes. Each person was given 6 people to search up and after comparing them with the person from the video, they shrank the results down to 12 people. Then, they looked for all the 27 year old and were left with 3. 11 'o clock rolled by and then Melinda spoke up, "My John Smith works at Transammonia as a chemist. He is an author of some comic books and who would have thought, he's single."

Fin chuckled and said, "Ours is a bell boy at the new Ace hotel. He just got married two months ago but has a one year old daughter named Rachelle. Rachelle's cute too." Melinda walked over and saw a beautiful brown haired blue eyed baby.

She smiled and said, "Yeah, she is cute. Too bad her dad is a suspect of rape."

Elliot shrugged and said, "Mine is a bartender at the Gin Mill. Hey isn't that the bar you go to for ladies night?"

Melinda thought for a moment and said, "Olivia, Casey and I like to switch it up a little but yeah we went to that place last week."

"Well, guess we have our prime suspect," replied John.

Fin walked over to Olivia's desk where Melinda was sitting. He tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Will you come here for a second?"

Melinda nodded and followed Fin out of the squad room and into the cribs. Fin and Melinda sat down on a bed and then Fin spoke up, "Look, Melinda, Casey and Olivia just were raped by a man wanting revenge for them sending him to jail. I don't want this rapist's next victim to be you. So, I'm asking you to get off this case and go back to examining dead people."

Melinda smiled and said, "My two best friends who I think of as sisters were raped and shot by a man who thinks he is over the law. I don't tolerate ignorant people who think that. So, do not to worry about me because I know how to take care of myself." She moved closer to Fin and brushed her lips against his. She then kissed him passionately for a minute then pulled away. She looked directly in his eyes and said, "Fin, I know how to swim in deep waters. It's Casey and Olivia that need the life jackets." She got up off the bed and walked straight out of the room.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Author's Note: This story is winding down to an end!

P.S. I'm not going to kill anyone in here! I'm not a murderer.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: This chapter may be confusing and not the best but remember, I'm only 12(=

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

**Caged**

Chapter Five:

Fin walked hand in hand with Melinda up to the fifth floor where her apartment was. They decided to go home early, no matter how bad it killed them to, after a very long day. She decided to bring him up so he could pick up his leather jacket. Melinda opened the door and there, waiting at the kitchen table, was her daughter Cara. Cara got out of her chair and said, "Why are you home so late?"

Melinda put her bag down on the kitchen table next to a pink sleeping bag and a gym bag filled with clothes. Melinda then remembered her daughter's plans and said, "I'm so sorry dear! I completely forgot about your sleepover! Come on, I'll hurry up and drive you."

Fin walked into the kitchen and said, "You know, I could take her."

Cara looked at Fin and asked, "Who's he?"

Fin looked at the girl and said, "I'm detective Odafin Tutuola, I work with your mom."

The girl looked at her mom and sighed. "Fine, but Rebecca's going to being super mad at me for being late," Cara said with an attitude.

Fin grabbed the girl's bags and said, "Let's go."

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Back at Melinda's apartment she just finished watching a medical drama that made her laugh more than it should have. The show was supposed to be all dramatic and factual about what happens in a hospital. Melinda knew what really happens in a hospital and the show wasn't even close. She turned off the television and checked her cell phone. It said she had a text message from Cara.

She opened her inbox and read the message Cara sent, "Goodnight Mommy! Rebecca, Jessica, Jamie and Danielle decided to watch a movie. But I'll be in bed soon, I love you!"

Melinda smiled at her daughter's message and got ready for bed. It was 11:30 at night and Melinda had only gotten 8 hours of sleep in the last two days. Just as she finished washing her face, she heard a knock at the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Fin standing awkwardly in the hallway. Melinda unlocked the door and pulled Fin into her house as quickly as possible and locked the door behind her. "What are you doing here so late?" she asked him while folding her arms.

Fin smiled and said, "I want to keep you company tonight." He dug through his chest pocket and pulled out a diamond bracelet. He blushed and said, "Olivia helped pick it out for me two weeks ago. I was going to ask you out but-I got nervous."

Melinda wrapped the beautiful accessory around her wrist and ran up to Fin and wrapped her skinny arms around Fin's neck. She then whispered in his ear, "Fin Tutuola got nervous about a date?" He nodded and then picked her up and kissed her neck then slowly moved up to her lips. He carried her into her bedroom and put her on her bed gently. He continued kissing her while he was over her. The two were having their fun, when the phone suddenly rang. Melinda smiled and said, "I have to get that, Cara said she'd call me around this time."

Melinda walked out of the room with a huge grin on her face thinking about what almost just happened.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Elliot stayed with Cragen searching for each John Smith's home address and the address of where they worked. It was 11:30 at night and they were in the car on their way to the Gin Mill. Elliot drove up next to the building and read a neon sign. It said, "Sorry we're closed for the night."

Cragen looked at Elliot and said, "Now why would a bar be closed at 11:30 at night?"

Elliot shrugged and said, "Maybe he knew we were coming."

The two got back in the car and drove to where John Smith number 1's house was. The place looked like a mess on the outside with a crooked roof and holes in the porch. Cragen and Elliot got out of the car and slammed the car doors shut. Cragen carefully walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. "NYPD, open up!" Unlike Don, Elliot had little patience and kicked the door open. He walked in gun first and saw John at his kitchen table with a couple of friends. Once they saw the police though, they ran. Cragen ran forward and pulled John's hood back. "Why are they running John?"

John looked dazed and said, "I-I don't-I don't know."

Elliot looked and the kitchen table and saw dozens of syringes on the table filled with heroin. "Captain, they were slamming." Cragen looked at Elliot and then handcuffed John.

He said, "John Smith, you're under arrest for the possession of unauthorized drugs." He then read him his rights.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Cragen and Elliot dropped John number 1 off at the squad room where he was put in an interrogation room to wait until the other John Smiths has been collected. The two then went to Transammonia to find John Smith number 2. They walked into a lab that smelled of beauteous scents and asked a man, who had on goggles, "Have you seen this man?" Elliot put a picture under the man's magnifying glass while he asked him the question.

The man showed his face and said, "Yes, every time I look in the mirror."

Elliot looked at the man and said, "John Smith, we'd like you to answer a few questions down in our squad room."

John number 2 nodded and said, "Anything I could to do help, Officer."

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

After dropping off John Smith number 2, Elliot and Don Cragen got back into the small heated car and ventured off to their last stop, the Ace Hotel. They walked through the big vacant lobby up to the front desk and rung the bell on the desk. A woman appeared from a door behind the desk and asked, "How may I help you?"

Elliot and Cragen flashed their badges at the woman and said, "Have you seen this man?" The woman took the picture out of Cragen's hand and starred at it.

She handed the photo back to Cragen and said, "No, I've never seen him in my life."

Elliot and Cragen exchanged confused looks and then Elliot asked, "Well, is there a John Smith that works here?" The woman typed on the computer keyboard and then shook her head 'No'. Elliot and Cragen thanked the woman for her help and walked out of the front door.

Cragen took a small piece of paper out of his pocket and said, "Well, let's check out his house."

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Don and Elliot pulled up to supposedly John Smith's number 3's house was located. But instead of a cozy home, all they saw was land. There were acres and acres of high grass and not a single house. Elliot walked into the land ripping the tall grass apart in frustration. He knew without a doubt that this was their rapist and he was the one to arrest and now, they had no rapist to arrest. Elliot kept walking through the field just shredding the grass when he tripped on a small groove in the ground.

Cragen came running over and asked, "Are you okay El?"

Elliot nodded and said, "Give me your clipboard." Cragen listened to Elliot and handed him the sleek white clipboard. Elliot grabbed the clipboard and dug right into the ground where he tripped. Elliot used the clipboard as a shovel and dug deeper and deeper and deeper until…His clipboard bounced back after hitting a piece of hard metal. Elliot dug around the area where his "shovel" had hit and pulled out a medium sized black box. He tore off the lid and saw pictures, hundreds beyond hundreds of pictures. He handed a stack to Cragen and took a stack for himself. He flipped through them and saw that they were all of Olivia and Casey. There was one of Olivia at the coffee shop followed by one of Casey walking down the street. Besides photos, inside the black box were journals filled with pages of Casey and Olivia's whereabouts at every moment of everyday. Cragen flipped through the photos while Elliot read some of the transcripts of the journals.

Cragen pulled Elliot up and said, "Well, I think we both should head home and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Fin and Melinda were both fast asleep in Melinda's bed at 12:30 until there was a knock at the door. Melinda and Fin both sat up and Melinda said, "I'll get it."

Fin pulled Melinda's arm back causing her to fall back down on the bed. Fin smiled and said, "No, I'll get it." He walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Then he looked through the peephole and saw the worst thing he could have possibly seen, flowers. Fin knew who was in the hallway and pulled his gun out. He swallowed hard and unlocked the door. He quickly turned to his left and shouted, "FREEZE!" The man dressed in black saw Fin's gun and tried to run but got a merely two feet before Fin tackled him and beat him up so bad he became unconscious. Melinda heard the racket and looked to see what it was. But, when she saw the flowers in the hallway, she knew immediately what had happened. Fin handcuffed John and dragged him into Melinda's apartment causing some blood to be smeared on the ground. He starred and Melinda and said, "Call 911."

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Author's note: I'll update as soon as possible(=


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I can't wait until this story is over! But, like a great person once said, "It isn't over until the fat lady sings." Unfortunately, there are no fat ladies singing in here so I'm going to write some sequels specified to certain couples. For example, there will be one dedicated to Olivia and Elliot, another dedicated to Casey and John and then the last dedicated to Fin and Melinda. Well, enjoy (=

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Because if I did, Casey would still be on the show.

**Caged**

Chapter Seven:

"I didn't do anything!" shouted John Smith number 3. He was in the interrogation room with Elliot and Fin. Munch was told to stay in the squad room with Casey to wait for her to take her DNA test to see if "John Smith" who was really Marcus Damon, was her rapist. But, this guy wouldn't give the detectives a squab from his mouth to find out. So, they were just going to wait until he made a slip-up with his story. Olivia was just called by Cragen to come down and she replied that she's on her way.

Elliot was getting extremely frustrated with this guy. He knew 100 percent that this guy was the rapist, after all, he was next to Melinda's door with a baseball bat which was coincidentally a tactic used to rape a detective, a cop and an A.D.A. He was so sure, that he even let the other two suspects go! Instead of Elliot letting his anger go freely, Elliot crossed his arms and said, "Oh, really? Then why were you next to a woman's door with a baseball bat, Marcus?"

John sat up straight at the sound of his real name being said and cringed a little. He interlocked his fingers together and said, "My-My name's not Marcus, I'm-I'm John Smith. And I'm not going to answer any questions until my lawyer is here."

The door opened and a voice said, "Speaking of your lawyer, I'm Peter Fitzgerald and my client won't be answering any more of your questions."

Fin chuckled and said, "He doesn't need to. We have all the evidence we need to lock him up in a cold empty prison for the rest of his life where he'll have to shower in front of everyone and he'll be wearing the same clothes as murders and other rapists just like you. Does that sound nice, pretty boy?"

Fin pulled out some pictures of Olivia, Amelia, Casey and the video snippets of Marcus out of a vanilla folder that they kept them in. He placed them down on the table while corresponding them with his words. He then spoke, "In 2002, you were convicted of raping your boss and all your girl co-workers. A.D.A. Casey Novak told you there was no way out of this one unless you died. So, you took her advice and faked your own death by killing your twin brother and pretending it was you. Then, you made up a new life where your name was one of the most common names in the world so it would be hard to track you down."

Elliot then chimed in, "So, after you built up your reputation as John Smith, you decided to get revenge on those women who ruined your life. You located all those women and wrote down everything about them. Your first victim would be the woman who found you in an airport and arrested you just to give you to us, she was Amelia Harrison. Then your next victim would be the woman who interrogated you and made you give away all your secrets about your fun at work, which happen to be my partner, Olivia Benson. The last person was the lawyer who prosecuted you in court and made you lose, that would be Casey Novak. But, when your condom broke when you were doing her, you got scared and ran. You ran and hid all the evidence in various places."

Fin finished up from there, "You thought you were all done with ruining these women's lives but then you heard about how there was a new team of people tracking you down. One of the people on the team was a woman so you decided to find out all the information about her, and then rape her too just to stop the search. But your plans were foiled when you saw me instead of her at the apartment."

Elliot smiled at how nervous they were making Marcus. He decided to break this guy apart piece by piece. "So, no matter what you say, you're going to jail. Now maybe we can cut you a deal for your DNA and then we'll all be happy," said Elliot.

Marcus looked at his lawyer and then Peter asked, "And what might that deal be?"

Elliot thought for a moment and said, "I'll ask our A.D.A. to get you sent to a nicer prison with contact to the outside world."

Marcus kept fidgeting and whispered in his lawyer's ear something. Peter looked confused and asked, "Are you sure? Well, okay..." Peter placed his folded hands on the ice cold table in the center of the room and said, "My client will take your offer but only if you charge him for the rapes but, not for the breaking and entering."

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

The DNA results had come back and were positive. The hair found on Amelia the night she was raped match Marcus, the blood under Olivia's fingernails matched Marcus and the semen that was in Casey matched Marcus. Marcus was sent to prison for life with absolutely no way of getting out this time.

Everyone was thrilled by the results and shared happy moments together. Olivia then mentioned the idea that everyone should go for drinks tonight. No one was opposed to the idea and they all decided to go get ready. On their way out, Casey decided to speak up, "Um, guys? I'm just going to run to the store across the street and pick up a few things, okay?"

Everyone nodded except for Olivia who said, "Are you okay Casey?"

Casey smiled and replied, "Yeah, I just need to get some things because my stomach is killing me." As soon as all her friends were inside the bar, she walked across the street into the convenience store. She walked up and down the aisles until she found exactly what she needed. She grabbed a couple of them and a small bottle of water. She paid for the items and then entered the store's untidy, small bathroom. She chugged the water bottle and waited until she felt the urge to pee. She opened up the small cardboard boxes with pictures of happy women on the side and pulled out the white sticks in them. She followed the directions and placed the sticks' lid back on and left them on the counter. She waited the 2 minutes and then looked at the sticks. Casey grabbed the instruction manual out of the boxes and compared her results to the key in the manual. She gathered up all of her garbage in the bathroom and threw it into the small silver bid located directly under the sink. She then grabbed everything else and put it in her purse. Casey threw her purse over her shoulder and walked out of the bathroom.

The man behind the counter saw her leaving and said, "So, are you knocked up?" Casey glared at the man and then nodded. The man grinned and said, "Congratulations sweetheart."

Casey didn't listen to the man's final remark and just walked out the door on her way to the bar.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Author's note: IT'S OVER BABY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READ ANS REVIEWING! STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUELS COMING OUT SOON!


End file.
